


Carter/brian oneshots

by Aquietwriter25



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during the movie, during their relationship. Just a bunch of fluffy fics before they get together. And while their established.Please forgive me if i dont do them justice. I got the jist of them by fanfictions. I need to watch the movie lol.





	Carter/brian oneshots

Brian jolted awake hearing the sharp gasp next to him,quickly turning to face his lover. The younger mans eyes drew in concern seeing Carter's frantic and wild gaze as he breathed heavily. Breathing coming in gasps.

"Babe?". Brian reached out letting out a unmanly yelp as the Drug boss tugged him fast and close against his chest.

He could hear the rapid heartbeat. The shaking of shoulders. And it froze Brian to the spot.

Carter was crying.

"Hey". Brian whispered tugging the taller male closer hushing him as the Drug boss folded into him. "Its ok its ok im right here".

Carter just buried his face into his partners neck the trembling slowly but the grip never lessoning.

Helping the distressed man to lie down,Brian brought Carter's head to rest against his chest. Right on his heart.

"Go back to sleep babe". Brians voice low. "Im right here. I got you".

"Thank you". Carter chroaked out. Body relaxing as gentle fingers ran through his hair.

Within seconds he was out,Brian following soon after.


End file.
